Strange Fate, or as close you'll ever get!
by Kyia.L.Kenobi
Summary: Circle Daybreak is trapped in 1998 and going crazy, this is their mission to get LJ Smith away from the temptations of Bewjewelled Blitz, Chickflicks, & The Vampire diaries to finish Strange Fate. Plus LJ's copy of SF right here! COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Strange Fate, The Closest You're Gonna Get.

L J Smith sat at her computer gleefully tapping away, so what she had a deadline, she had just discovered Facebook, and that bejewelled blitz was ever so satisfying.

She flicked her greying blonde hair behind her ear and clicked on another shape.

_Hurray! _ She exclaimed mentally another row erased, she really was good at this. A couple of hours past and she looked at the clock feeling somewhat guilty.

Her cat Keller twisted herself beneath her ankles reminding her that the cat nip did not buy itself and a writer only got paid when books were delivered to the publisher.

She glanced at the shelves stacked with her various volumes. The clock hands ticked by, she stared for another five seconds. Oh screw it! She thought. People have been waiting for Strange Fate for over ten years, the millenium is past get over it already. She picked up a copy of the Vampire Diaries, which ITV2 were paying her a big fat wad of cash for and started to write. She opened a word file and started mindless tapping trash in the computer, she new it didn't have to be amazing, not with the hotties they had cast as Stefan and Damon, plenty of underage girls would be scratching their eyes out to get a hold of it, no matter how shit it was. She grinned and reached down to stroke Keller imagining the large amounts of hippy skirts she could buy.

Then at that moment there was a knock at the door.

LJ scrunched her face into a scowl. She hated being disturbed when she was 'working'. She told everyone to leave her one. Her last agent had been fired for ringing during Jeremy Kyle. She put her hands on her hips and stormed to the door, ready with her best, 'How am I supposed to work under these conditions' speech.

She opened her heavy wooden door, bought off ebay because it had been used in Buffy the Vampire Slayer the Movie.

Standing there in the fading light was the most beautiful group of people she'd ever seen. The one closest to her was leaning against the door frame, his long lanky legs crossed as if he'd been waiting forever. She could only make out their silhouettes against the background of the setting Montana sun. The scene was so familiar, LJ reached for it in her memory. The five teenagers she had never seen in her life. She was sure, but at the same time......

"Can I help you?" She said uncertainly

The boy in the doorway raised his head, his grey eyes looked menacing, dangerous, hungry. "Its you who need to help us"

A petite girl with a storm of red curls edged up beside him. "We've come a very long way to talk to you"

Lisa Jane pulled out her sternest voice "If you're selling something I'm not interested" she took hold of the door as if to close it "Now I'm a very busy woman"

The boy in the doorway laughed "No you're not."

She gazed back at him angrily, his eyes, they were green with scorn, green? Hadn't they been grey a minute a go? "Now just a minute"

Another girl appeared out of the shadows, her hair was red, it flowed down her back in cascades. She wore jeans and a leather jacket and she strode towards the writer as if the world were hers. "I don't think we should do this shouting in the doorway"

LJ struggled as the red head picked her up as if she were made of tinder. Her hand clamped over her mouth stopping her from screaming. Not that it would make much difference, her nearest neighbours were miles away. The girl lifted her cleaning into the living room.

"Nice" A second blonde haired boy commented "Well done, I thought this was supposed to be civilised"

The girl who had hold of LJ turned to the last member of the group a boy with dark hair and even darker eyes. "Why did we bring him again?"

"We were forced remember?" He grunted

"Now" The red head said slowly "I'm gonna let you go okay? But only if you promise not to scream okay?"

LJ nodded and the hand was removed from her mouth, and then she let out the biggest yell her lungs would give.

"Shit" The petite redhead cursed. "She's loud"

The lanky blonde guy took LJ's head in his hands, "Look at me" He shouted over the noise "For God's sake look at me!"

Lisa Jane Smith stopped screaming, and gasped. She looked into the boys eyes, they were water on oil. Constantly shifting, changing colour, from blue to brown. "You're...." She stammered.

He stood up to his full height. "Ash Redfern, nice to finally met you"

"Quinn" The dark eyed boy added.

"Jez Redfern"

"Poppy North"

"Eric..."

"So" Ash cut Eric off, not caring that he pulling a face, lets be fair no one cared about Eric. They had only brought him because Thea had refused to do the spell unless they did. "Now you know"

"But this is impossible" LJ stuttered starring in dumbfound at her creations, "You're in my books. YOU ARE IN MY BOOKS" Her chest started heaving.

"Just breathe" Poppy said, who knew a thing or two what it felt like to have your entire world turned upside down. "Just give it a minute"

Eric brought her a glass of water, but LJ ignored it, and just stared at Ash, she couldn't take her eyes off him. "Why are you here?"

Ash shrugged and sat down.

Quinn stood up, he had a annoyed expression on his face, which was pretty much his natural state of things anyway, but since they had all got stuck....well. A whole world off ticked off vampires was about as much fun as a foam party hosted by Hunter Redfern "Have you any idea what its like being stuck constantly in 1998? I mean, there is the fashions, skorts? I ask you. And furbys annoying the hell out of everybody. And ofcourse that damn Titanic song"

A groan uttered from the entire room.

"I mean" Quinn's eyes widened, like a man on the verge of maddness "If I hear that canadian chick and those panpipes one more time, I might start wiping out all man kind just to make life interesting do you know what I mean!"

"Easy Quinn Easy" Poppy took his arm "That song's hard on all of us"

Eric shrugged "Actually I don't mind...."

"Shut up Eric" They all chorused

Poppy looked LJ straight in the eye "Its hell, you've trapped us in hell"

Lisa Jane Smith sat up straight. Keller, the cat poked her head into the room and soon decided she was better off and went off in search off mice. _That's right, leave me with a bunch of irritated vampires. _"Why are you trapped in 1998"

"Because you haven't written the last God damn book yet" Ash shouted. "I've not seen Mary-lynette, in over ten years, we've got Wild Powers and Dragons not sure whether to fight each other, plus poor Sarah Strange is some floating apparition floating round Circle Daybreak because you only wrote her a blurb! And don't even get me started with the trouble your short stories on your website have caused!"

"Ohhhhhhhh" Suddenly it clicked. "Sorry" LJ muttered into her lap.

"Well" Jez stood with her hands on her hips "Are you going to do it?"  
LJ looked at the annoyed faces of all the vampires in the room, but not Eric because no one gave a crap about Eric. "I would, its just.....well the Vampire Diaries"

"The Vampire Diaries" Ash slumped down in a wicker chair not quite believing it "You are sacking us off for ELENA. A blonde who needs a good slap and a vampire who needs to grow a pair"

Quinn nodded "LJ the guy is right, she should have ended up with Damon, at least he wasn't always getting beaten up"

Ash slumped further down in the chair "Am too weak to move, too weak to stop my girlfriend flirting with every guy in shitty backwater town"

Jez sniggered "Yeah but the guy playing him in the series is super hot"

Poppy's eyes glazed over "Yeah"

Jez turned her head "But seriously I would call eight books on that bimbo flogging a dead horse"

LJ nodded, she had been milking it slightly but the cash was soooooo good. She sighed again "But Strange Fate, well I've kind of passed my deadline now, plus I got ill. I just don't know that its the... what do we say in the business....the right time" Meaning Channel Five were doing a CSI marathon. 

Ash glared. "Make it the right time. Explain whatever you've got to explain. I can't take it anymore. Otherwise we leave Eric"

LJ sighed, Eric was annoying. "Oh all right then. I see what I can do. My publisher has been on my ass anyway. We'll say April 26th"

Jez flashed a brilliant smile "Yes"

Poppy danced around "Hurray, I am so sick of frosted flakes!!!!"

Quinn sighed "No more celine dion"

LJ stood up "Now you better go so I can get back to work!"

Ash grinned with bright blue eyes "Ofcourse"

Her Night World characters walked out the door, vanishing into the night. LJ watched them go with a strange expression on her face. She walked to her computer and sat down.

"Suckers"

She opened facebook and went back to Bejewelled Blitz, she only had a few more hours left and then it was time to order Chinese food!


	2. Chapter 2

Circle Daybreak assembled in a small meeting room near the Brooklyn Bridge. Jez had questioned the wisdom of this since the many suicide attempts. Life had become hard for everyone since they had become trapped in 1998, many minor characters had chosen to take 'the easy way out'. Iona Skelton had flung her small body into the river years ago, unable to cope with fussing witches and lack of back story. Nilsson had stabbed himself with THAT pencil, not caring how many times Thierry raised his salary, money didn't matter when all you can buy is that room for $18. And of course there was the controversy surrounding Galen, 'Did he fall or was he pushed?' Keller, just stuck to the story that she was reading alone in her room at the time, poetry apparently.

James looked around the small group, his soulmate perched on his lap. "Well, she's obviously not done it, I mean this is still 1998"

Quinn shuddered "I've heard that damn song six times today already"

"That'll be a no then" Morgead growled. He hated this stupid ymca room and its stupid plastic orange chairs that made him feel like he was at a AA meeting. Hello, I'm Morgead and I'm a stupid daybreaker.

Thea Harman crossed her arms, her normally gentle face wrinkled with annoyance, this time was even getting to her, by the Goddess, Eric was sitting next to her in Capri pants! "Are you sure she understood?"

Ash sighed, he spread out lazily, his feet on a empty chair "Yes she understood, she knew who we were, she got it okay. She's not stupid"

Poppy looked down at James "I think she just can't be arsed Jamie"

Jez flicked her red hair, she didn't like this, she didn't like not being in control, not growing old. She looked over at Morgead, who gave her one of his barely perceptible smiles. "We need a plan B" she said.

"Fine, we go back and we make her" Rachel the Cat growled. She had been sitting next to Quinn observing.

"And just how do you plan on doing that?" Eric chimed in

Quinn flashed a dazzling smile "Oh we have our ways"

"No!" said Thea firmly. "I won't do the spell, you can't hurt her"

Ash Redfern glanced at the group, fully prepared for another fight to break out, the last time this happened Gillian had been stabbed with a chair leg. She was still recovering in hospital. As far as he was concerned she had it coming, she had brought that Furby to the meeting. The stupid witch had spent the entire meeting getting it to say "Davie Loves Gil" after forty minutes Morgead snapped. The vampire was amazed everyone held out so long. "I need a drink" he muttered.

"You can't remember" Quinn gloated over a chorus of groans "You're under age, you're all under age. None of you can get served anything stronger than diet coke, This vampire however..."

" Is a puritan jerk?" He retorted

"You wound me Ash, truely" The older vampire grinned

Ash clearled his throat, knowing how best to hurt his rival "Everyyyyyyy nighttttt in myyyyy dreeeeeaaaaammmmssss"

"ASH" Circle Daybreak screamed.

Ash crossed his arms "Fine"

"What about a Ghost writer?" Poppy interjected "People do it all the time, she won't care as long as she gets the cash. We zip into her world, steal some fan fiction and send it to her publisher under her name" She sat up straight in James lap holding her head up proudly to show how chuffed she was with her idea.

"Not bad" James replied "Not bad at all"

Ash raised an eyebrow "That just might work"

Morgead laughed "You, have got to be kidding"

Poppy brought back her lips to reveal her teeth "And just, exactly what is wrong with my idea!"

"Well, for starters" Morgead stood up, for dramatic effect. He started to pace up and down the room, Jez wasn't the only one who liked having the whole room stare at her "You" He pointed at Ash "No doubt return to Briar Creek, only to find that Mary- Lynette has died, been re-incarnated again, except she's now called something new age like Heather or Rhododendron, but of course she can't FORGIVE" He shouted loudly for emphasis, _Dude I so should have done drama _ "Yourself that you weren't there when she died so you get all pathetic and Twilighty. Lets see who's next??? Ah the lovely Poppy" He walked up to the couple "You turn out related to the Harmans, of course duh, and James isn't your soulmate after all, but some guy called Zak, who is a surfer and paints on Verona beach. Him and James get into lots of fights and James turns into a weird psycho stalker who draws pictures of you when you sleep"

"Thanks dude" James interjected

"You're welcome" Morgead waved his hand "And ta dadadada finally we come to Wild Power Jezebel"

"Oh this I have got to hear!" She raised an eyebrow, ignoring the fact he had used her full name. She would punish him for that later.

Jez Redfern" Morgead licked his lips "Encounters a FIFTH wild power who is also a female and a hottie and she brings her back to Morgead and they have a amazing hot threesome!"

She rolled her eyes "Figures"

"Okay we get the point, if we get fans to write it, it will be slashy and trashy" Ash replied "You could have been a little less dramatic"

"Oh no" Morgead sat back down "I vote with chaining her to her computer until she finishes it"

Thea crossed her arms "Oh no, I won't do"

Jez stood up and walked up to the hearth woman "Thea, look around, how much more do you think we can take, hell how much more of ERIC do you think we can take"

"Hey!!!!!"

"Shut up Eric" Thea replied "Okay point taken, I'll do it"

A ghostly shadow flickered across the room, it groaned a little bit then moved on.

"See" Jez said "Even Sarah Strange agrees"


	3. Chapter 3

The Daybreakers had taken a brief break to enjoy the traditional witch fair of Oreos and milk with strawberry Crusha. As always a argument had broken out on the order of licking dunking. As always Quinn had won, he seemed to have innate abilities that made him very popular with his soul mate. The end of the Oreo feast concluded as witch traditions would have it, the last of the milk being poured over Eric's head. What else were they supposed to do with it?

"Ding Ding" Ash rang an imaginary bell "Round two"

"I don't see why you have to do that every time" Eric muttered wiping the strawberry milk from his eyes.

Thea sighed, once again not believing that she was stuck with this guy for eternity. Blaise had offered to poison his Cheerios for her. Her cousin had mellowed lots since they had become stuck and Thea had really appreciated such a kind sweet gesture. However she was always one for making the best of a bad situation and he hadn't pushed her quite that far, yet......besides Philip North was keeping her entertained a plenty. "They just think the colour pink brings out your eyes sweetheart" She cooed imagining Poppy's brothers abs.

"So its settled" Morgead growled with his arms crossed "We're going back in, no softly softly tactics this time. I'm going and I actually wanna see her write something"

"We weren't exactly drinking tea" Jez spoke to her soulmate through gritted teeth "She looked pretty shocked at having a cadre of vampires turn up in her living room"

Thea stood up and began to pace around the room, mainly because Eric was starting to fumble for her hand and she didn't want to get a strawberry stain on her white coven shift "I still don't see why you think this is going to work this time around when we didn't get anywhere last time. She's obviously tougher than she looks"

"Errrr maybe because this time we'll leave Eric behind!" Jez countered

Thea sighed wistfully again, she had insisted they take Eric, to give her some alone time with Poppy's Brother, it had been well worth the bashing from the group she had gotten later. "You can't blame it all on Eric. Its not his fault" She cried, well aware she was being over dramatic.

James had been watching the whole proceedings intently "Thea's right" He looked over at Quinn, they had been discussing this telepathically in the break whilst Quinn had been sucking the filling out of a Oreo cookie with his hands tied behind his back. "Well about US going through"

Ash groaned "Why do I get the feeling I'm going to hate this"

Quinn braced himself, James looked away, clearly leaving it to him to drop the bomb. _ Typical Redfern_ he thought. James may not be a Redfern in name but when it came to watching your back he was about as reliable as well, Ash. "We should send through the Ghost of Hunter Redfern"

"Please tell me you're kidding" Ash's eye's turned to a disbelieving green "Do you not REMEMBER what happened the last time we let him out?" He exclaimed "We ended up with those sodding internet stories! Half the witches started getting strange visions of the future about some random bint called Browyn, Keller and Rachel were suddenly magically related despite the fact Rachel is totally human and Keller is well a panther!"

"I know I know" Quinn cut him off squashing down those nasty memories of Rachel peeing in corners and coughing up lumps of Goddess knows what. "We may not get a ideal Strange Fate, hell me may lose and all end up dead. But that has to be better than this. At least we know he will get it done"

"But we can't" Thea whispered, "Think of what he could do to her"

James looked at the group, at what they had suffered,all the trials, Ash separated from Mary-lynette, Maggie and Delos trapped up a sodding mountain, and the ultimate curse being stuck together forever in 1998, with that Celine Dion song. " This endless waiting, its killing us."

"Nice you could join us" Quinn muttered under his breath

James ignored him and continued "We've got no choice Thea, think of what she's done to us"

_Yes_ Thea looked over at Eric _Think of what she's done to us_.

She sighed "Okay"

The other vampires followed her gaze, they all stared at Eric. He shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

"So we're all in agreement then" Quinn's voice was a statement, they were looking at the question. It was either Hunter Redfern or Eric.

There was a faint muttering of agreement from Morgead and Jez.

"Yeah I guess so" Ash replied.

Hunter Redfern floated above the dry Montana soil. He had almost died with laughter when they had let him out of 'amulet'. So once again Circle Daybreak needed someone else to do their dirty work for them.

"I always knew they were a bunch of hippies"

No one had been more surprised than him when despite dying, for he had died, he remembered the pain of having blue fire pierce every cell in his body, his ghost had stuck around. In fact as it become quite clear that time was not progressing with its normal march he Hunter Redfern, the Great Hunter Redfern, direct descendant of Maya, actually became stronger. The witches actually had to get together and tie his spirit to one of those clay amulets. He knew donating some of his hair to the Vampire's Are Awesome Museum was a bad idea. He'd only done it because Edward Cullen , Stefan and Lestat were all too 'Hollywood' to know a good barber. His red lock sat on a shelf right next to the Lost Boys. He could live with that he supposed. Oh well. He'd taken care of Edward Cullen easily enough. Those fan girls would be finding HIS body parts for weeks.

_That's what happens when you get famous kid, everyone wants a piece of you, and now everyone who opens a box of Frosted Flakes has. _

He laughed to himself at the irony. Everyone wants to be on cereal box.

Anyway the mission at hand.

He floated through the wall.

L J smith was sitting on the sofa, her legs curled up beneath her, eating microwave popcorn straight out of its bag, staring intently at Tom Hanks and Meg Ryan emailing each other. Hunter sneered again. His opinion of his creator plummeted.

"Boo" He said unenthusiastically

Lisa Jane screamed, popcorn flew in the air.

_Well that's more interesting than your film _He chucked to himself. "You're not writing Strange Fate" he said bluntly "You're supposed to be writing Strange Fate and you're not"

"You're dead" She pointed

"Congratulations" He replied dead-pan

LJ stood up, shaking the popcorn off her lap "No, I killed you off, in Black Dawn. You are dead"

Hunter rolled his eyes and sat down (well as a close approximation as he could manage not having a body), he sat bolt upright. Let the woman stand if she liked, whilst she was there she could clean herself up a bit. "I know. I did notice, I did pay attention to my own demise"

"Then how are you here?" LJ put her hands on her hips, _If some little fan fic hack has been messing with MY plot lines then there is going to be trouble, I'll sue damn it! I sue their backsides off"_

Hunter smiled slowly, his eyes sparkled like a predator "Oh but don't you see, you can't ever kill me not really. I'm the name that all those little Circle Daybreakers whisper to themselves in the dead of night. I'm personally responsible for most of them in one way or another. They've all had encounters with me" He leaned forward, his yellow eyes flashing "They all fear me" He smiled again, knowing he was unsettling her and sat back "And no doubt I will appear in Strange Fate in one way or another, even if its only in a flash back, or a brief reference, so you see Miss Smith. I can't really die"

LJ shrugged "Been rehearsing that speech long"

Hunter growled "Don't cross me, you maybe my creator, but I'm not afraid to kill you to get what I want"

Lisa Jane stood up and opened the front door "You're a ghost, what are you going to do, Talk me to death? Leave please"

"Not until you finish the book" He crossed his arms stubbornly

"Fine" LJ gritted her teeth and went into the kitchen, after two minutes there was a 'ping' in the kitchen. She emerged with another bowl of popcorn. "Then be quite. This is the bit when Meg finally meets Tom, but only she doesn't know its the guy she's been emailing......."

Hunter groaned, this was going to be a long night.

_Two hours later_

Hunter actually found that You've Got Mail could be quite engrossing if given a chance. LJ had a whole selection of chick flicks, and to mark the occasion they were now sitting down to Ghost.

_Lets face it, its no worse than that sickening display I had to sit through with Quinn and Rachel. At least here Miss Smith is not trying to set me on fire. _Hunter sneered wishing he could eat some of the popcorn. LJ was on her third bag. She was going to get a seriously fat ass if she wasn't carefully.

"Am I going to be in Strange Fate" Hunter pressed, realising he actually had a job to do.

"Shhhhhh" LJ hushed him "This is the really famous bit with the clay. You've not seen Patrick Swayze sort of hanging around have you?"

"Errrrr no" Hunter replied, noticing that she looked rather disappointed "So this Strange Fate business, I take it I am going to make a cameo"

"I don't know," she snapped "I haven't thought about it, probably not since you're dead"

Hunter laughed "Oh but you will, lets face it, what good villains have you got left." He held up his hands to count them off " Ash and Quinn are both white hats now, Maya, died after one book, Sylvia ditto. My dear daughter Lily managed to last a couple of books before you let another Wild Power take her out. Your Dragon of unparalleled strength and unparalleled lack of personality scrapped it through one book before biting the blue fire. And of course there was me, who you did actually kill but you had to bring back because you can't keep a good vampire down"

LJ glared "You are so full of it"

Hunter grinned, knowing he was back in control, Ghost was in a boring bit at the moment anyway, when it got interesting again he would shut up. "The truth is Miss Smith the bad guys aren't your forte, you give in too quickly so they end up dead or with soulmates. You don't like writing someone bad, truly bad. That is why you fail so you have to keep pulling the ones you have succeeded at back in play. Me. That's why I know I'll be in Strange Fate, one way or another, that's why I agreed to come on this little mission." Patrick and Demi started to get heavy with the potters wheel "Now shhhhhh"

"I'm really starting to get sick of this" LJ muttered.

Hunter Redfern was in fact her worst nightmare. He was one of those guys that could talk his way through ANY movie. She had thrown popcorn at him twice but since he had no body it just vanished through him. That put a stop to the idea of picking up her wooden Buddha carving and smashing his brains out with it. The man was evil. Truly evil.

He was starting to go into a analysis of her books as a comparison to Russia's economic situation at the turn of the 18th century. Her head was about to explode, they were teen romance novels for god sake, why did it matter if there was a last one? Why wouldn't they just leave her alone with her big check and her dream catchers????!!!!!!

"Please stop!" She cried "I can't take anymore"

Hunter grinned, knowing he'd won, she'd given him the idea after all, talking her to death. Mother would be so proud. "I'll write it, just go"

"Do I look like a gullible Daybreaker?" Hunter sat back "I'm saying right here and watching your comprehensive DVD collection until you have finished every last word."

"Fine" She gritted her teeth. She went to her computer, leaving him sitting there, enjoying her precious vegging time. _Fine, they want Strange Fate, then by the GODDESS, I'll give it too them!!!"_

Yes guys the next chapter will be Strange Fate prided from the buttery fingers of LJ Smith, well errrrrr sort of. Cheers for all those who have reviewed :)


	4. Chapter 4

A note from Kyia Kenobi,

Sorry its taken so long to write this,my laptop charger broke when I decided it was a good idea to upload photos from my camera whilst drunk.

A note from L J Smith,

Sorry its taken me so long to write this but got the complete O.C box set for Christmas and had to know whether Seth and Summer got married. You know how it goes. Oh yeah plus had a really bad cold.

Strange Fate

Sarah Strange looked down at her pad, she had been doodling again. She was shy, pretty could see the future and liked art but in no way at all related to someone called Kaitlyn Fairchild.

"Oh dear, who ever shall I go to prom with?" she muttered. Life really sucked when you had two boys fighting over you.

She could never decide between Mal and Kierlan, one was a bad boy, and one was nice and good. No she was definitely nothing to do with Kaitlyn.

Finally however Mal (the bad one) strode up to Sarah, he had finally had enough of all her bitching and whining. After all he was a Wild Power. If that wasn't good enough then screw her.

He ripped her pencil out of her hand and she looked back like a deer blinking in the headlights, stunded.

"Predict this witch" He hissed and opened a vein. Blue fire filled her body and in a second she was ash.

Kierlan came up behind him and shook his head "Was that really necessary?"

"Did you really want to do that whole secret circle dark visions storyline AGAIN" Mal snapped back

"No not really" Kierlan sighed resoundingly.

Back at the mansion Thierry Descoudres was sitting explaining to the rest of Circle Daybreak why they had got the date of the apocalypse wrong.

Hannah sat next to him, close. He liked having her there after so long apart, now he made sure she barely left his side, except to pee.

"Well obviously the date was supposed to be the millennium, but there are astral variances to take into account" He continued

"Astral variances?" Ash Redfern raised a eyebrow trying to keep the sarcasm out of his voice. He had the distinct theory that the Lord and Master of the Night World did not have a clue.

"Changes in calenders, planetary wobbles etc etc" Theirry continued

Hannah put a hand on his arm offering support "The current calenders only a guess really, when the planet is actually 2000 years old, well that's another question"

"So how do we know then" Rashel asked bluntly the question that was on everyone's lips. When was it going to happen? When were the Dragons going to wake up and start the war?

_1999, new years eve_

Deep beneath the earth in caverns untouched by the hand of man or beast for centuries the Old Powers stirred. Hundreds of Dragons lay in a slumber cast by that of Hecate Witch Queen.

They slept soundly, undisturbed by the celebrations above them, undisturbed by people panicking that all the computers were going to explode and kill us all. Undisturbed until in time square that glittery ball began to descend.

Five

Four

Three

Two

One

Happyyyyyyyyyyy Neeeeeewwwwww YYYYYEEEEEEAAAARRRR

Deep beneath the earth a digital alarm clock rang out.

"Dude" A male dragon cried out "Turn it off"

"Its time to get up" Another muttered from under his duvet

A girl dragon fumbled out in the dark towards the flashing red and black display "Hit the snooze button"

"Yeah, a few more years isn't going to hurt"

Ash had decided to sack off the next Circle Daybreak meeting, they were pretty much all the same anyway. Everyone was just sitting around waiting for something to happen. Especially now they had found the last Wild Power. He had walked in the front door muttering something about a big milky white crystal? The crux of the matter was Ash Redfern was bored.

He sighed. How long had it been since he had been back to Briar Creek? Oh stuff it!

He got into his car and drove.

Mary- lynette was looking at the stars.......again. There wasn't really much else to do in Briar Creek apart from star gaze. She was starting to regret sending her soulmate away. I mean what kind of lame ass girl, who blatantly has never had a boyfriend before sends him away just because he has been a teensy weensy bit naughty, when she could be kissing him LOTS. Well that's what Bunny Marten had said. Mary Lynette had punched her in the face. She had enjoyed seeing her blonde hair go flying, and that wonderful crunch as her nose broke. Yet her words had made a bit of sense.

So she had spent the last six months sitting on her hands wondering if she had been stupid sending him away in the first place. However admitting she was wrong was not her strong suit. Calling him and telling him that was definitely out of the question. Ash wasn't due to visit for ANOTHER whole six months DAMN IT!!!!!!

She looked back into her telescope swearing at herself yet again. The moon was about to rise, she wouldn't have much longer out here anyway. She adjusted the focus, trying to get a better view, then the lens went back. The sky was blocked out as suddenly as if it were an eclipse.

"Hey" A familiar voice whispered, full of uncertainty.

Mary lynette paused. She was afraid to look up but she took a breath and moved her gaze from the eye piece "You're early"

Ash merely shrugged with his hands in his pockets as if to say 'here I am'. His usual cocky replies always somehow left him at the town limits.

Suddenly Mary lynette was in his arms, the telescope rattled to the ground, there was a smash as the lens broke. _Screw it_, she thought as the world turned pink. She had better things to do than star watch.

Jez Redfern was playing poker with Morgead, and winning. Morgead was not happy, he was already down both shoes, both socks and his shirt. Jez so far had only lost her leather jacket. She was pretty sure she could have him completely naked in two more hands.

"Laugh it up Jezebel"

She grinned "Don't worry Morgy," She stuck her tongue out childishly. That is when it hit her, the call.

Morgead saw her face fall "What's wrong, Jez? Jez?"

"I don't know?" She stuttered

It was all she could see, it was all she could hear.

_Never gonna give you up_

_Never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna turn around hurt you_

_Never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna turn around_

_Never gonna run around_

_And desert you_

"Its awful Morgead" Jez wept

He had never seen his girlfriend cry before, not in all the years he had known her. It was freaking him out.

Maggie Neely cradled Delos Redfern. He had both hands pressed against his head

"It won't stop Maggie, its terrible, why won't it stop?"

Iliana Harman danced gleefully around her room.

"Its a call" Delos replied solomnly. Rick Astley was still battering his brain, not giving him one minutes peace. They had called all the Wild Powers together, something which they usually avoided on safety grounds, but this was a emergency. "A battle call"

"Well its certainly making me want to fight" Jez growled

"Then it's time" Mal said unenthusiastically.

Illiana was still dancing like a idiot, he was finding it very hard not to zap her the way he had Sarah Strange.

"Where do we go?" Jez asked

Illiana turned to them and smiled as if it was obvious "To we feel the power of Rick Astley strongest"

Delos looked at Jez "This is going to be painful"


	5. Chapter 5

So here they were, all the Wild Powers had assembled at the dawn of the new era..........

Iliana had led them dancing all the way to the place where the ghostly music in their heads seemed to be coming from. It had been a hellish journey to England,

Delos had pretty much been arrested as soon as they landed thanks to a bottle of Summer Fruits Oasis that he had forgotten was in his jacket pocket. He was shaking it with boredom idly walking down the runway when thirty police all jumped him, all screaming "Are you sure you're white?"

Jez had lost her bags at Terminal 5 of Heathrow and nearly punched out the poor attendant when he explained that if they were not returned to her in 30 days the bags would be auctioned off.

They lost Illiana for three days in the duty free shopping area.

Did they NOT KNOW, did they NOT care, they were AMERICAN's damn it!

Mal, sat waiting for the others to be realised, his mind wandering. He luckily had bought enough cash to bail them all out, the exchange rate being what it was Thierry's little expense account was well and truly bankrupt. Mal sighed, thankfully he was practical.

Practical enough to realise it was a great idea to kill off his soulmate in the last chapter when he was undoubtedly going to be able to pull English girls with the 'they don't call us WILD powers for no reason' chat up line. Delos was being brought through in handcuffs by a attractive blonde policewomen. Mal winked at him, sure he was thinking the same thing with Maggie across the Atlantic. What was the point in being all powerful if you couldn't use it to its full advantage?????

Mal leaned over the police counter to the blonde "Ever seen blue fire?"

She eyed him suspiciously

"Would you like too?"

Soon firearms were produced, and Mal found himself in his own police cell. Indecent exposure is a crime in the United Kingdom apparently.

Eventually all charges were dropped and they caught the National Express to sacred birthplace of Rick Astley, at least that's what it said on the sign.

You are now entering Newton Le Willows , Lancashire, birthplace of THE RICK.

In an abandoned cheese factory in the centre of town they found it. A tunnel leading to the chamber of the Dragons.

Jez walked down the rickety stairs, kicking wet towels, dirty underwear and poptart wrappers out the way. "Dragons are slobs"

"Ewwwwww" Illiana winced "And I thought I was bad"

Mal snorted "You've not been stuck down here for two millennia, if you had it WOULD be just as bad, except fluffier"

They reached the bottom and a large oak door. The four Wild Powers all looked at each other.

"Well?" Delos asked

"I guess we go in" Jez replied

"I guess we do" The vampire prince reached for the door knob.

It looked like a big slumber party. Hundreds, no THOUSANDS of dragons slept in the chamber, each wrapped in his or her very own sleeping bag. Hecate Witch Queen had been very thoughtful, the sleeping bags were decorated with everything from Star Wars to Ben 10.

Mal dimly wondered whether the Star Wars sleeping bag was an original, because if it was he was going in after it, it would be worth a mint......on second thoughts after all this time containing a sweaty, smelly unwashed dragon it would hardly be mint anymore. Still.....he pondered the ebay possibilities.

"Goddess" Jez breathed, thinking more of matters of world importance. "There's so many of them, Delos, if they reach the surface..."

Delos nodded, there was so many of them, there was no way Circle Daybreak would be able to stand against them, they would be overwhelmed. It would be a massacre.

Illiana tilted her head "Should we get them some coffee or something because they are looking really cranky"

She was right, the dragons were stirring.

Mal gritted his teeth "Show time"

_What the hell was that noise?_

Dave the dragon raised his head, "DUDE, some people are trying to sleep in here!"

Puff the magic Dragon, lifted her red curls from the pillow, well aware she actually had the worlds worst bed hair, being ginger, curly and having slept tossing and turning on a dodgy floor for two millenia. It was going to take more than a hairbrush and some moose to sort this mess out "Some people are so inconsiderate!"

Red Dragon, the welsh member of the group lifted his head with blurred vision. Hecate had dragged him from the pub where he had been celebrating a fanatical victory of HeadBall, (the team shifter sport of throwing a human head around a field), the Cardiff Crushers had beaten the Swansea Marrow Suckers 33 heads to 4. And he had got very drunk. The stupid witch had put him to sleep drunk, and now he had the worlds worst hangover. "Shmmmmphfhfhfhf!"

"We are dead" Mal watched as one by one they started to stir.

"No, you're not" A mysterious voice appeared from no where.

Illiana nearly fainted "RICK ASTLEY!"

At this point the entire room of dragons screamed at her to shut up, after all a voice that high pitched first thing in the morning could make anyone's ears bleed.

But she wasn't wrong, above them floated a mysterious glow. It was him, there was no mistaking that black jacket, those white trousers, that hair.

Rick smiled at the four wild powers, three of whom had horrified looks on their faces "I have come to you now, when I am needed most. At the time when it seems darkest I, the reincarnation of Hecate Witch Queen have returned to aid you in your quest"

Delos' eyes widened "Rick Astley is an Old Soul?"

Jez stuttered "Rick Astley is Hecate?"

Mal shrugged nonchalantly "I always suspected he was a big Queen"

Illiana looked up adoringly, after all she was the witch child. "What do we do Rick?"

He held up his hands "Look up"

They all gazed up. Above them was a giant Dragon Piñata.

"You have got to be kidding" Delos snarled. "The blue fire, the ultimate power for the end of the world is for busting open a piñata!"

(Out in the real world LJS giggled tapping away on her type writer. She would have the last laugh, no one makes her miss CSI Miami, not even Hunter Redfern. Oh the fan forums would rage about this one!)

Rick Astley nodded sagely. "It is a sacred piñata, look at its bright colours!"

"I hate you" Delos replied

They all looked at each other, the dragons were starting to get in line for the bathroom, they didn't have much time.

"Blue fire time" Mal took out his pocket knife.

The rest all did like wise.

The world exploded in a torrent of blue flame.

They poured it into the piñata, it rocked and swayed as if being hit by a invisible stick .

"I'm not sure how much longer I can keep this up" sweat was dripping from Illiana's perfect glowing skin.

Mal grimaced "That's one hard piñata!"

"It can't hold out much longer, its got to go soon" Jez shouted.

Then there was a almighty cracking sound.

The piñata split open, and the air filled with tissue paper.

Mal coughed and spluttered, nearly choking on the pieces.

"What happened?" Illiana tried to make out the dragons through the sea of blue, yellow, green and pink confetti. She squinted, but all she could see was "OH LOOK, ITS SO WONDERFUL!" She screamed, piercing the eardrums of all the other Wild Powers.

Jez spat out a yellow piece of tissue "Goddess" she whispered.

The Dragons had gone, well gone was not the word.

"Kittens, why kittens?!" Delos exclaimed

It was true, all the dragons had been transformed into small, cute, fluffy kittens.

Mal sighed "Well I guess we averted the apocalypse"

Jez shrugged "Yup" she kicked more tissue paper off her shoes "I was sorta hoping for some fighting, or blood or something"

"Yeah" Delos replied sadly

They ascended the stairs

"How lame"

"At least we met Rick!"

The sounds of their voices faded out and Rick Astley re appeared.

"Pitiful fools" He laughed manically.

The eyes of the kittens glowed blood red.

THE END!


End file.
